Pour la Saint-Valentin, je t'offrirais
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Voilà une description rapide de nos couples de Kuroko No Basket et de la façon dont ils voient la saint-valentin ! Ils sont chauds nos basketteurs en cette si innocente et romantique fête de l'amour ! Chapitres Courts. Yaoi et Shojo avec allusion, illusion et démonstration ! Attention, à vos mouchoirs !
1. La patience est une vertus

**Bonjouuuur ! Et bonne saint-valentin pour les amoureux (bande d'enfoiré !).**

**Et oui très cher ! Je fais partie de cette catégorie d'être-vivant qu'on appelle les "célibataires". Pour le plus grand malheur de notre peuple, nous ne sommes pas une espèce en voie de disparition.**

**Breeeeeeeeeeef ! Depuis ma première venue sur ce site, c'est à dire il y a longtemps, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire pour une occasion spéciale. Alors j'ai voulu faire les choses bien !**

**Au fait, comme je le dis depuis plusieurs jours, je suis en période de bac blanc qui compte avec un gros coefficient au deuxième trimestre. Sachant que je suis en terminale, je vous laisse imaginé... Et oui, vous avez deviné... Je l'ai écrit pendant mes trois heures d'histoire géographie, ce matin... J'ai rendu feuille blanche... T.T**

**Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Cette fic est... Je le dis à la fin et vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

La patience est une vertus

Un fluide coule. La chaire se rétracte. Un soupire, suivit d'une longue plainte.

Les doigts glissent sur l'épiderme brûlante. Ils descendent sur le torse, en oubliant méthodiquement les boutons roses et bien dures. Continuent leur ballade sur le bas du dos, frôle légèrement les fesses rebondies, avant de les attraper franchement et de les malaxer. Un autre gémissement se perd.

Il déposa de long baiser dans la nuque de sa victime. Lapant, mordant, embrassant et suçotant la peau humide et rougit. Ses mains assoiffées de conquête, continuèrent leur chemin sur les cuisses avant de remonter avec une lenteur abominable sur le postérieur du martyr. Toujours de cette même mollesse, les doigts taquinèrent, sans jamais y pénétrer, l'antre du plaisir, pendant de longues minutes. L'homme du dessous ne put retenir un grognement vif avant de soupirer à nouveau.

"Arrête... de me faire languir... Kaga... aaah !"

Le tyran déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, puis frotta d'un mouvement circulaire son bassin à celui de son confrère. Il sentit bien vite l'intimité étonnement dure clamer une solitude douloureuse.

Cela le fit sourire.

Fin

**Cette fiic est la première que j'écris sous cette forme. Je crois bien que ça s'appelle un drabble. Mais pas sûr. Donc ce sera une très courte fiic sur deux (pour l'instant j'ai que sur deux) couples de Kuroko No Basket. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'on parle depuis longtemps de ce manga avec Amy-sama.**

**Breeeeeeeeeeeef ! Comme j'aime pas quand je parle (j'écris) plus que ce qu'il y a dans mon chapitre, je vais me la fermer et vous donner rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Shaooooooo'w ! Et revieeews !**


	2. Merde

**Yoooooooooo ! Et bien, je sais avoir dit précédemment que cette fic avait été faite en l'honneur de la saint-valentin... Mais vous savez depuis le temps que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge... Et j'ai zappé que ça tombait sur le vendredi (bah ouai, quand on a pas de mec, on y fait pas gaffe). Donc, évidemment, vous ne l'aurait pas dans sa totalité pour ce jour saint ! Ah ah ah ! **

**Désolé...**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture !**

"Merde" ou toutes les définitions du mot abruti

Elle est là, à m'attendre. Et moi, comme le plus grand des idiots, je reste bouche-bée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Elle m'a surprise.

Je continue de l'observer avec de grands yeux ronds derrière mes lunettes. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux. Merde. J'ai raté ma chance. Merde. C'est pas la première fois.

Elle me fixe et elle rougit. Je rougis moi aussi. Je suis conditionné. Elle est en colère, j'ai honte. C'est pas la première fois.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler. Merde. Elle va m'engueuler.

Ah. Elle ne dit rien.

Ces lèvres tremblent. J'ai envie de me gifler. Elle détourne son regard. Je n'aime pas ça.

"Si tu as marre de moi, dis-le franchement !"

Merde. Elle veut paraître en colère mais sa voix tremble. Je l'ai blessé. Merde.

J'attend. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il faut avouer qu'en vu des circonstances, c'est difficile de parler. J'ai peur de mal choisir mes mots. En fait, y en a pas un qui me vienne en tête.

Son corps vêtu de sous-vêtements rouge et mauve sexy me pétrifie. Et ces bas... il n'y a rien à redire. Elle est parfaite. Merde.

"Ça ne te plait pas heiin ?"

Elle tourne la tête sur le côté. Elle cache son visage. Oh non, pas ça.

"Désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation gênante !"

Elle essaie de paraître énervé. Sa voix est puissante et cassante. Mais je la connais. Maintenant, je la connais enfin par cœur.

Elle pince ses lèvres et s'apprête à descendre de mes genoux où elle était jusque là à califourchon.

Je sais qu'elle voudrait me frapper. Mais elle ne le fait pas.

J'ai l'air d'un idiot. Je soupire silencieusement. Et merde ! Si je le suis, autant l'être parfaitement !

Je glisse soudainement ma main dans ses cheveux court et châtain. Elle me regarde, surprise. Je la comprend, je le suis aussi.

Je respire un bon coup. Je l'avance vers moi. Son corps presse lentement le mien. Mon cœur menace de s'arrêter mais je continue.

Nos lèvres se frôlent. Et je stoppe le mécanisme. J'ai peur de jusqu'où il peut nous conduire. Elle j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé. Je regarde la jeune fille devant moi me sourire.

"Tu m'as fait attendre, imbécile !"

Je lui souris timidement et espère secrètement avoir l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aime durant cette soirée qui, j'espère, durera longtemps.

Fin

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Alors, avez-vous deviné les couples ? Je suppose mais n'en suis pas sûre ! Dites-le moi vite !**

**Au fait, c'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça. D'ailleurs je ne pourrais même pas définir le "comme ça" ! Ah ah ah!**

**Bon, ce n'est pas fini, bien sûr ! Donc je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Salut salut !**


	3. La patience est une vertus suite

**Bonsoir ! Il est 2h30 du matin et je ne dors pas ! Vous qui me connaissez (...) vous ne devez pas être surpris ! Mais il faut l'être ! J'ai pris de bonne résolution pour les cours donc je m'étais dit de ne pas faire ce genre de folie, même pendant les vacances ! Ça a foiré ! Ce n'est pas étonnant !  
><strong>

**Breeeeeeeeeef ! Je viens de finir cette mini fic constitué de drabble et franchement, je suis très très contente du résultat ! C'est mignon comme je le voulais, alors je suis contente ! Mais évidemment, je ne posterais pas la totalité d'un coup. Je comptais par contre finir de la poster pour la fin des vacances. Espérons que je ne l'oublie pas, ah ah ah ah !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

La patience est une vertus 

"Alors, est-ce que tu regrettes ? susurra la voix mielleuse du rouge.

-Non... Je ... Pas...aaaah !"

Son entre-jambe pulsait violemment. Semblait-il qu'il allait exploser sous peu. Un peu de liquide coulait de l'extrémité. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le tyran qui lui servait de partenaire sexuel, n'en avait toujours pas fini avec lui. Et comme il lui avait dit plus tôt "Tant que je ne serais pas satisfait, je ne te toucherais pas là et je ne te laisserais pas jouir."

Le rouge pénétra finalement deux doigts dans l'intimité du torturé. Il gémit bruyamment.

"Ne me dit pas que cela te suffit pour venir ?"

Il fit un mouvement de ciseau avant de sèchement remonter son bassin à sa hauteur. Il écarta ensuite les fesses à l'aide de sa main gauche avant de cracher sur le bourgeon presque éclot. Il entama par la suite des gestes brutaux et rapide, atteignant à chaque fois la prostate.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bassin du bleuté bougeait en rythme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève brutalement, prit de légère convulsion. Le tyran comprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait. Ça ne lui plut pas.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il choppa hardiment l'intimité prête à se libérer. Un long gémissement suivi d'un violent grognement répondit à ses gestes.

"Aaanh... Ka...mi... laisse-moi..."

Le rouge embrassa tendrement le sexe qu'il continuait de comprimer. Il se releva ensuite et agrippa de ses lèvres la bouche du bleu. Tout en effectuant cette action, il releva les cuisses visqueuses et plaça son intimité devant l'antre de l'extase. Toujours les doigts sur la verge du martyr, il pénétra le corps sous lui avec une lenteur abominable.

Le possédé sentait son corps être pris d'épilepsie. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Et sa gorge ne pouvait retenir des plaintes puissantes.

"Alors Kuroko, tu regrettes maintenant ?"

Seul un cri aiguë lui répondit.

fin

**Alors ? Avez-vous deviné quelles sont les personnages ? Toujours pas ? Noooon !**

**J'espère que vous comprenez comment se déroule la scène malgré ma façon d'écrire. Comme je suis du genre à faire dans la longueur et dans le détail, ça m'a fait bizarre d'écrire cette fiic ! Mais bon, le changement c'est bien aussi !**

**Voilà voilà ! Surtout n'oubliez pas de poster une petite review ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir une ! (si si je vous assure ! )**

**Je vous dis : "SHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW les gens et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !"**


	4. Merde suite

"Merde" ou toutes les définitions du mot idiot.

Elle s'approche de moi. Elle avance son visage vers le mien. Elle glisse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Merde.

Je suis paralysé. Merde. Elle veut approfondir le baiser. Je suis tellement surpris que j'oublie d'ouvrir la bouche. J'en oubli même de fermer les yeux. Je suis un abruti fini. Et merde !

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes. C'était doux. Et mouillé. J'ai aimé. Merde. Elle me regarde.

Ses doigts se posent fébrilement sur mon torse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Merde.

Je la regarde comme un con. Elle comprend que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Merde.

Elle me sourit. Un sourire doux. Elle a honte. Merde. Elle rougit. Ça me fait rougir. Je suis conditionné. Et merde.

Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes. Merde. J'ai chaud.

Elle pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Merde. J'ai trop chaud. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la buée sur mes lunettes. J'ai sans doute l'air d'un con. Merde.

Et re merde. Je crois que mon corps réagit.

Elle se penche vers moi. Merde. Sa poitrine se colle à mon torse. Elle tente de m'embrasser. Elle m'embrasse. Je pense à ouvrir la bouche. Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Je les oublie.

Sa langue ne traverse pas mes lèvres. Et je n'ose pas y aller. Merde ! En s'approchant, son nez rencontre mes lunettes. J'ai l'ai d'un idiot avec mes lunettes. Et merde.

Elle caresse mes cheveux. Ses doigts remonte à mon visage. Elle me retire mes lunettes. Merde. Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je vois. Mais je la vois toujours.

Elle me dévisage. Merde. Elle rougit. Pourquoi ? Et merde. Je suis laid ou quoi sans mes binocles ?! Je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser. Elle m'embrasse. Encore.

Ses lèvres sont douces. Un peu gercé. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. J'ai chaud. Merde.

Elle a un souffle fruité. Sa langue touche la mienne. Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes mains tremblent.

Je sens mon cœur frapper dans sa cage d'isolement. Il frappe fort. Merde. Je sais qu'elle peut le sentir. Et merde.

Mais... son cœur à elle aussi... bat vite.

Elle glisse ses mains sous ma chemise. La surprise me fait grogner. Merde. Elle me touche le torse. Elle me caresse la ceinture abdominale. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de mes mains. Merde.

Mon corps brule. Je me sens transpirer. Merde. C'est vraiment nul.

Sa main libre agrippe mes cheveux. Elle approfondit le baiser. Elle mord mes lèvres. Ça me donne envie de le faire. Merde. Je le fais.

Elle gémit.

Merde. Mon corps répond à son appel. J'ai honte tout à coups. Merde. Mes mains tremblent. Elles se contractent sur ses hanches. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comprimer sa culotte entre mes doigts. Merde.

Elle gémit.

Merde. Je veux la toucher. Je me retiens.

Merde. Je veux l'embrasser plus fort. Je m'en empêche.

Merde. Je veux sentir sa peau nue sous mes doigts. Je me contiens.

Elle arrête soudainement le baiser. Merde. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux. Ces yeux-là. Merde. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Elle est magnifique. Je crois rougir encore plus fort. Merde !

"Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?"

Elle parle tout bas. Elle a honte. J'arrive à le voir. Merde. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur d'aller trop loin. Merde. Apparemment je ne suis allé nul part. Et merde !

Elle me tente. Et je finis pas céder.

Fin


	5. La patience est une vertus suite 2

**Bonsoiiiir le monde ! Désolé du retard ! A nouveau ! **

**Bon, je vais pas vous sortir mes excuses inintéressantes à chaque fois bien que j'en ai encore une bonne, ah ah !**

**Voici la suite de cette fic qui avait été faite en l'honneur de la saint valentin ! **

**Je vous laisse savourer et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

La patience est une vertus

Il était complètement entré en lui. Les contractions violentes du bleu lui comprimaient son intimité. C'était bon et douloureux. Il en voulait plus. Mais il ne bougea pas. Voir son martyr trembler à l'attente de ses assauts... il aurait pu en jouir s'il ne voulait pas le faire dans l'élan de leurs ébats.

"Je t'en prie... bouge..., gémissait pitoyablement l'homme du dessous."

Mais le rouge ne pouvait le prendre en pitié. Oh que non ! Il voulait le mettre dans tous ses états. Il voulait le pousser à bout.

Lentement, d'une lenteur qui ne pouvait être égalé, il entama des vas et viens dans l'antre chaud et étroit du bleu. Toujours le sexe qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer, comprimé entre ses doigts. Il déposa des baisers dans la nuque et sur le visage du torturé. Ce dernier gémissait, grognait et soupirait de temps à autre. Les poignées attachés au dessus de sa tête par les menottes roses offertes par le rouge, il tentait quelque fois de tirer dessus, en vain, pour se détacher.

"Alors, Kuroko, est-ce que tu regrettes ? susurra suavement Kagami à l'oreille de son amant."

Le bleu essayait fébrilement de bouger du bassin pour accélérer la cadence mais à chaque fois, le tyran attrapait ses jambes et l'immobilisait. Un nouveau grognement se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre du rouge.

"Nooo...Non... détache-moi...aah... Je t'en ...aaaah !"

Il l'avait pénétré brusquement, atteignant les profondeurs de son corps. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il aurait aimé jouir !

"Il n'en est pas question ! ricana l'homme du dessus."

Et à nouveau, il continua de sonder l'antre de l'extase avec une lenteur abominable, qui lui procurait à lui-même des frissons d'impatience.

Il aurait aimé l'assener de coup. Le prendre franchement, il ne désirait que ça ! Mais il était trop tard... Le bleu l'avait provoqué plus tôt. C'était de sa faute.

_"Pour la saint-valentin, ce sera moi ton cadeau."_

Il était fou de dire ce genre de chose, surtout quand on avait un loup affamé face à nous. Maintenant, il va prendre chère !

fin

**C'est le vrai the end ! Le prochain chapitre étant le the end de l'autre couple ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé très chère lecteur ? Faites moi plaisir et commentez cette petite histoire !**

**En attendant, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**P.S: Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'écris bien de _court_ commentaire sans étaler ma vie en long et en large ! Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?**


	6. Merde suite 2

**Salut le monde ! J'avais complétement zappé de poster le dernier chapitre alors bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais !**

**Bonne lecture !**

"Merde" ou toutes les définitions du mot abruti

Elle me tente. Et je finis par céder.

"Mon cadeau ne te plait pas ?"

Elle rougit furieusement. Merde. Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas lui sauter violemment dessus.

Je fais bouger mes mains. Des fourmis commençaient à me démanger. Je caresse son dos. Bon sang ce qu'elle est douce. Merde. Mon corps réagit.

Je m'avance vers elle. Elle attend. Merde. Elle m'attend. Je l'embrasse. Je ne suis pas doué. Merde.

Je lui mord les lèvres. Elle gémit. Mon corps enfle. Merde.

Mes doigts rencontre son soutient-gorge. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Où sont les limites ? Merde. J'aurais dû lui demander.

Je m'y risque. Je le dégrafe. Elle m'observe. Elle rougit. Merde. Je rougis aussi. Je suis conditionné.

Le vêtement tombe sur moi. Je l'entend. Merde. Je n'ose pas baisser les yeux. Elle m'observe encore. Merde.

Je commence à toucher son dos. Je réagis. Merde. Je n'ose pas imaginé pour la suite. Je l'embrasse. Un baiser court.

Je glisse sur son menton. Je dépose un baiser. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Merde. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Merde. Elle ne m'arrête pas.

Je descend sur son torse. Elle se redresse. Je vois pour la première fois sa poitrine. Merde. Je réagis.

Des seins petits. Des seins roses. Des seins blancs. Ils sont beaux. Merde. Je réagis.

J'ose à peine les toucher. Je ne sais pas comment les manipuler. Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle attend. Merde.

Je me laisse aller et les embrasse. Mes mains glissent vers ses hanches. Je les avais oublié. Merde.

Elle défait les boutons de ma chemise. J'embrasse ses boutons roses. Elle soupire. Merde. Je réagis. Merde. Je suis complètement levé. J'ai honte.

Elle se débarrasse de ma chemise. Elle m'observe. Merde. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains. Elle m'embrasse. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

J'ai le temps de caresser son dos encore une fois. Mes mains glissent à nouveau. Je sens sa culotte sous mes doigts. Je veux lui retirer. J'hésite. Merde.

Elle s'écarte de mes lèvres. On est essoufflé. Elle prend mes doigts. Merde. Elle m'observe encore. Elle rougit. Merde. Je rougis aussi. Je suis conditionné. Merde.

Elle glisse mes doigts dans sa culotte. Merde. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je rougis. Merde. Je dois être très rouge. Merde.

Mes doigts glissent de plus en plus. Mon cœur bat lui aussi de plus en plus. Merde. Sa main ma frôlé. Sa a frôlé là où ça ne doit pas. Je contiens un grognement. Merde. Elle s'en est rendu compte.

Ma main est dans sa culotte. Il fait chaud. Il fait humide. Ou plutôt mouillé. Merde. Je rougis encore. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je le sais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fais. Donc je ne sais pas. Merde. J'ai chaud.

J'en oubli le reste. Tout le reste. Merde.

Je ne la vois pas venir. Elle agrippe mon sexe par dessus mon boxer. Merde. Ça fait mal. Je hurle comme un con. Elle sursaute. Merde.

"Je... J'ai jamais fait ça donc..."

Je lui coupe la parole.

"Moi non plus."

Ma main est tétanisé dans sa culotte. Merde. Je l'observe à mon tour rouge de honte. Merde.

Elle rigole. Je finis par rigoler aussi. Je me sens moins contracté. C'est bizarre.

"Pour la prochaine saint-valentin...

-J'ai compris, j'évite ce genre de scène !"

Elle soupire. Elle veut paraitre énervé. Ça me fait rire. Elle me boude. Je sais qu'elle plaisante.

"Je voulais dire: préviens-moi avant. J'aurais le temps de me préparer psychologiquement."

Elle se marre. Merde. J'ai honte. Mais je me marre aussi.

FIN

**Merci merci d'avoir lu ma fiic en entier ! Donnez-moi vos impressions avec une petite review pleaaase ! Et pour ceux qui aurait pas deviné que le premier couple était composé de Kagami et Kuroko et que le second c'était Riko et Junpei ... Bah voilà, c'est dit ! **

**Je vous dis shaaaaoooow et bonne continuation sur le site :D**


End file.
